Seven stories in celebration for Nalu
by SiberianTangerine
Summary: My entries for Nalu week. Seven one shots about the lovely pairing that is Nalu.
1. Lucy's birthday

**Happy Nalu week! This is my first prompt for Nalu week which is Lucy's birthday. Hope you like it. Oh and I do not own Fairy Tail and the characters but I do own this plot.**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel ran a hand through his spiky pink hair for what seemed like the hundredth time of the day. Today was his girlfriend's birthday and usually he would just be smiling with glee at the thought of free cake and drinks but not this day. The pink haired man rummaged through his pockets to make sure that his gift to her was safe and then he began his walk towards her student dorm.

Natsu had always liked picking out gifts for Lucy's birthday, he felt a great pleasure seeing her open them and smile brightly at him no matter what he gave her.

When they were seven and he just had gotten to know Lucy he gave her a flower bouquet because his dad Igneel had told him that girls loved flowers.

Lucy was no exception and she giggled while placing the flowers he picked for her in both of their hairs.

At the age of nine he gave her a little teddy bear that she could hug since her mom just had passed away and she was lonely during the nights. What bugged him a bit was that she still kept that little teddy bear by her bed even though she had him to cuddle now.

By the time of Lucy's twelfth birthday he gave her a red ribbon to tie her hair with since it had grown past her shoulders. Gray and the other boys had mocked him when he helped Lucy tie her hair up but he quickly shut their mouths with swift punches that earned him a scolding from their teacher.

On Lucy's fifteenth birthday in high school Natsu confessed to her and gave her a charm bracelet. He could still remember the kiss she gave him as a thanks and how she said that his confession was the best birthday present ever.

And now at the age of nineteen and in college he hoped that she would think of this birthday gift as the best present ever.

Natsu stopped in front of the room his girlfriend shared with Levy McGarden and took a deep breath before knocking.

"Happy birthday Luce!" He greeted her as she swung the door open.

"Thanks Natsu! You're early. Levy just went out to buy stuff for a birthday breakfast." Lucy pecked his lips as she dragged him into her dorm room.

"Well yeah I wanted to give you my gift before we meet up with the others." Natsu felt his nerves wrecking but silently ordered himself to stay calm.

"Really now? Okay then this got me excited." At her comment he couldn't help but smirk. "Oh I bet I can make you excited." He grinned devilishly at her.

"Natsu you perv! Just give me my gift already!" Lucy blushed at his remark.

"Fair enough." Natsu muttered as he got down on one knee. "You remember how you said that my confession was the best birthday present ever Luce?"

She looked so astonished and could only nod and let Natsu continue.

"Well then, see this as a sort of continuation." He fished up a little box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a ring inside.

"Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?" Lucy was quiet for a few seconds before she jumped at him while shouting "Yes, yes! Of course I'll marry you idiot!"

Natsu laughed and hugged her tightly. "Maybe we're a little bit too young but I don't give a shit about that and I couldn't really wait." He grinned and she kissed him feverishly in return.

When they finally separated Lucy quietly whispered "This really is the best birthday gift you can give me."

"I'd like to bet you on that." Natsu answered and kissed her again.

* * *

**There you have it. Happy birthday Lucy! Thanks for reading ^^**


	2. Fairy Tale

**Second prompt Fairy Tale. God this turned mushy but I wanted to post it quickly before I'm off to work. Hope you enjoy my mushy nonsense.**

* * *

Long ago in the land of Fiore there existed a kingdom called Magnolia which was ruled by king Jude Heartfilia and queen Layla Heartfilia. Their kingdom was peaceful and one of the few kingdoms that coexisted with the mighty dragons that roamed the skies.

King and queen Heartfilia were blessed with a beautiful daughter whom they named Lucy. The young princess inherited her mother's looks and quickly became the kingdom's sweetheart. However, the happiness she experienced disappeared when her mother passed away due to an illness when Lucy was only ten years old.

The sudden death of his wife changed king Jude and he turned his back on Lucy since she bore such a resemblance to Layla. Young Lucy snuck out of the castle to get away from her cold father and on one of her walks in the forest outside Magnolia she met a young dragon.

"Hey little dragon why are you alone here?" She asked with curiosity.

"I'm not little! I'm bigger than you." The dragon snorted but his expression turned sad. "I can't find my dad Igneel. He just disappeared one day and now I'm alone." Lucy pitied the dragon and understood him completely.

"My mommy died awhile ago and daddy turned scary so I'm alone too." She said as she sat down in front of the dragon. "I'm princess Lucy." The little princess smiled at the red dragon. "I'm the fire dragon Natsu." He answered and breathed out a little fireball for show which made Lucy clap her hands.

"Hey Natsu, want to be friends?" At the little blonds question Natsu grinned and answered "Sure!"

And so the years passed and the friendship between the princess and the dragon grew. Natsu let Lucy fly on his back as they explored the town of Magnolia together in secret. Where others saw a strong and slightly frightening dragon Lucy saw a loyal friend whom she had grown to love very much.

A week before princess Lucy's eighteenth birthday her father summoned her to the throne room. "My daughter now you are of the right age so I think it is time for you to get married." As he finished the sentence a man in armour stepped forward and took Lucy's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you princess Lucy. My name is Dan and I will be your husband." To say that Lucy was shocked would be an understatement, the rest of her meeting with Dan passed by in a blur and as soon as she was dismissed she ran to the forest where Natsu had his cave.

"Natsu! I really need to talk to you!" When he heard his best friend's voice the fire dragon quickly rushed out of his cave to find a distressed Lucy.

"Luce what's wrong? Calm down and breathe properly."

"I'm getting married on my birthday next week and I really don't want to! What should I do? I can't defy father but I really don't want to marry Dan."

Natsu quietly listened to her ramblings before nodding in understanding.

"I'll fix this Luce. Now I will be gone for a few days but promise that you will wait for me. I will make everything alright." And with those words he took off into the sky. "Please be back soon Natsu." Lucy whispered.

The week passed by quickly and Lucy found herself in her room clad in a wedding dress and with no word from Natsu.

"The ceremony will begin in one hour your highness." One of her maids informed her before she was left alone.

"This won't do. I have to see if Natsu is back." With those words the princess snuck out of the castle but when she arrived to her friend's cave, he still wasn't there.

"Natsu where are you? Why did you leave me alone?" Lucy wailed to the skies before she had a feeling of being watched.

"Sorry I'm late Luce but I had a hard time dealing with the witches, they can be pretty stubborn sometimes." As she turned around she found herself staring at a man in her age with pink hair and a pair of familiar onyx eyes.

"Natsu?" Lucy managed to croak out as she dried her tears.

"None other. I promised to fix this and here's my solution, run away with me."

When Natsu saw her dumbfounded expression he continued. "We will escape from here and start a new life. I may have a human form but I can still use fire magic and I'm sure that you can learn some magic too. Let's go on an adventure!" When Lucy saw his grin she flung herself into his arms and whispered her thanks which made him laugh.

"I couldn't have a lame prince stealing my princess now could I?" Natsu took her hand and together they made their way out in the world.

"Your wedding dress is a bit too frilly for my taste. I'll make sure to give you a better one."

"Haha really? Just don't wait too long or some other prince will come in the way."

And so the adventure of the princess and the dragon began and they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Cuddle

**Here's the third prompt for you guys. Of course my work schedule is screwing up but I'll take my time to fix the other prompts too. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Lucy couldn't really believe it as she read through the letter she had received a few minutes ago. It was way too surreal and suspicious in her mind.

_Dear Ms. Lucy Heartfilia we are happy to inform you that we can re-establish your late father Jude Heartfilia's fortune with your cooperation. If you would be so kind to be present in Bosco's city hall on the 8th of March so that we can discuss this issue further._

_Izumi Arai CEO of Arai business._

"The 8th of March... That's in two weeks." Lucy mused out loud. She decided to head over to the guild in hopes that Levy could discuss the letter with her.

As she expected her friends eyes went huge as Lucy told her about the opportunity to re-create her family's fortune.

"You should totally do it Lu-chan! You can be rich and live a relaxed life and focus on your writing." Although what Levy said sounded tempting Lucy still wasn't sure, especially after she saw the face her teammate made.

Natsu who had been listening to the whole conversation felt strangely nervous. If Lucy agreed to the conditions then maybe she wouldn't want to stay in Fairy Tail anymore. He frowned at the mere thought and went up to Lucy and hugged her tightly, burying his face in her hair. His spontaneous act earned numerous stares from their friends but Natsu honestly didn't care. All he cared about was to show Lucy how much he appreciated her.

"Natsu is something wrong?" His best friend quietly asked but he just tightened his grip on her and mumbled. "Nah just felt like hugging you."

Lucy was astonished by her partner's behaviour. He hung around her a lot more and was definitely cuddlier. Wherever they went he would always be touching her in some kind of way. Holding her hand, twirling her hair, arms around her shoulders or hugging her. Now Lucy didn't mind at all, she found it rather pleasant even though deep down she yearned for more.

Two weeks passed with Natsu never letting Lucy out of his sight and even though she rather enjoyed his warmth, she was annoyed that they couldn't complete a mission since Natsu was so distracted.

When they both reached her home after a (at least for Lucy) tiring mission she forced Natsu to sit down on her sofa so she could confront him.

"Okay Natsu what's up with you?" The stellar mage tried to keep her voice as soft as possible to show that she was just concerned.

"I... I just wanted to cuddle you because tomorrow you will become rich and leave Fairy Tail and you will leave me and I just..." Lucy put a finger on his lips to effectually silence him and Happy chose just that moment to fly into her apartment. "What are you guys doing?" He asked and placed himself in Lucy's lap. "I'm explaining to Natsu that I'm not going to meet that Arai person." Lucy said softly and couldn't resist to giggle at both of her friends astonished faces.

"Why? Don't you wanna be rich? You can by all the fish you want." The stellar mage laughed at Happy's comment.

"Well actually I don't care. I'm happy like this and besides, I can't leave you two all alone now can I?" Natsu stared at her before he jumped up and enveloped her in a big hug. "Really Luce? You'll stay with us?" He laughed joyously as he spun her around. "Of course I'll stay but maybe I'll worry you guys a bit again." Lucy smirked slightly at her friends horrified faces.

"Why?" They both asked concernedly. Lucy gave Natsu a quick peck on the cheek. "Because then I get to cuddle with you again."

* * *

**Geh a little rushed but I hope it was okay. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Protect

**Sorry! This is both late and short but I hope you guys don't mind that much. Now I'm off to start the hellish packing for my family holiday.**

* * *

_I failed. I really failed this time. I couldn't protect her. I just..._

Natsu's thoughts were in turmoil as he desperately searched his surroundings for a glimpse of blond hair or warm chocolate brown eyes.

Team Natsu had taken a typical mission where they were supposed to catch some mages from a dark guild and everything had been going so well until Natsu got distracted for a mere second. That second was enough for one of the mages to injure Lucy and drag her with the group as they retreated.

"Oi Natsu calm down a bit! There's no way that you'll find her if you're a mess." At Gray's remark Natsu only growled darkly and the ice mage shrunk back when he saw the feral look in his rival's eyes.

"Natsu. Gray has a point, you should calm down and then we can split up and search for her." Erza put her armour clad hand on his shoulder but Natsu quickly shook it off. "How the fuck can I calm down? Did you see those bastards faces? It's so fucking obvious what they plan on doing to her!" The rest of his team looked at the Salamander in fear but then Happy's eyes widened as he stared at something behind them. "Look at the sky!" He shouted and when they all turned around they saw the sky turning dark and colourful orbs where gathering to one area before there was a big explosion.

Natsu knew that spell. It was Lucy's ultimate technique that she rarely used. He didn't even wait for his team as he rushed off to the spot where the explosion had been.

What greeted him was the sight of Lucy who stood there, all bruised and battered but with a smug grin on her face while she watched their enemies lying on the ground. "Hey Natsu!" She greeted him but Natsu didn't answer at all, instead he wrapped his arms around Lucy as carefully as he could since he didn't want to hurt her. "Sorry Luce I let them take you away." He mumbled into her hair. Lucy could hear the guilt in his voice and she sighed. "Really Natsu it's okay. I managed to take them down and you know I can take care of myself." Natsu knew very well that his partner could handle herself but he still preferred to be around so that he could protect her.

"I know you are strong Lucy but it just feels safer when I have you in my sight." Lucy took a step back and held Natsu's arms tightly. "I know you feel like that and it really warms my heart that you want to protect me but just remember that I can fight too." Natsu grinned a bit because Lucy was indeed one of the strongest people he had ever met.

"I'll remember that Luce. Now lets find the others so they can see that I'm not in a scary mood anymore."

_Just because You have someone to protect doesn't mean they're weak. They are fully capable of protecting you too._


End file.
